


Splish Splash

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Based on an old AU a friend and I made up, M/M, What are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Tsubasa would do anything for his idiotic merman.Even if it means rowing out to sea at two in the morning.





	Splish Splash

It was two in the morning and Okui Tsubasa was sitting in a rowboat, gradually pushing himself out across the open water.

"That bastard better be grateful..!" he murmured to himself as he pulled on the paddles.

It was already bad enough he had to ask his parents for a rowbot. "To build up some stamina!" he lied when they gave him a skeptical look and his sister burst into obnoxious laughter. Surprisingly, they relented without much trouble afterwords and soon enough, he found himself learning all about the harbor guidelines and policies.

"Be careful out there. I highly advise against nighttime expeditions!"

_Yet here I am,_ Tsubasa thought as he rowed one more stroke,  _in a boat, in the freaking cold, all for this stupid..!_ He glanced at the shore.  _Actually, this should be far enough out._

The boat gradually drifted to a halt. With a heavy sigh, the blonde fell backwards, not caring for the cold spray now soaking into his clothes and the uneasy rocking of the boat.

"I'm tired," he groaned. "I want to go home…"

"You could have gotten a motor boat and made your life easier, young master."

Tsubasa groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Shut up. You know I got a rowboat so I wouldn't disturb you and your people with all the noise and pollution, darling."

"Sorry, sorry." Tsubasa could hear the smile laced within the words. "Come on, let me see your face, honey."

Tsubasa slowly pushed himself up and turned towards the voice. A small smile greeted him in return. Violet eyes glimmered in the faint light of the moon.

"Well?"

Tsubasa sighed and reached for the cooler at his feet. "I can't believe you make me do this."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Shiki, you make me come out here at the dead end of night just to give you coffee."

"Yeah?"

Tsubasa glared. "I'm a student who needs sleep, idiot."

"Well, maybe if you didn't fall off that cliff and force me to save you, you wouldn't have to deal with me." Shiki shrugged as he reached for the tumbler in Tsubasa's hand. "Still warm...good work."

"First, it was an  _accident_. I just slipped while trying to use the telescope my grandpa gave me. Second, I didn't _force_ you to do anything." Tsubasa averted his gaze. "And third, I'd rather see you sometimes than never."

Shiki stared at the blonde. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Just drink your coffee so I can go to sleep already you nocturnal merman!" Tsubasa snapped.

"Ah. There's my fiery Tsubasa I know and love." Shiki nodded as he raised the tumbler to his lips again. "But I'd rather take my time."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do you really want to be rid of me that much? You can always just not come back. I won't mind."

"Shut up." Tsubasa crossed his arms. "I like seeing your stupid face sometimes, you know." His voice lowered. "And you saved my life and everything back then too…coming to visit is the least I can do."

"Are you calling me a lonely old man?"

Tsubasa smirked. "Is that a problem?"

"No." The boat creaked as Shiki dropped the now empty tumbler inside and grabbed onto the edge. Tsubasa spread his legs to even the weight distribution as a warm hand cupped his cheek and a gentle smile entered his field of vision. "Because that means you're my little golden boy."

Tsubasa's eyes slid shut when Shiki closed the gap. The kiss was chaste, but it still made Tsubasa's skin tingle like electricity.

"You taste like coffee," he murmured.

Shiki shrugged. "Better than a dead fish at least."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and leaned back in.

He would never fully admit it to anyone, but losing a few extra hours of sleep to go visit his nocturnal merman was was always worth it in the end.

Even if he smelled like seaweed for an entire week afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a lot more to this AU. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell the other stories...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading~


End file.
